joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiori Sakurada
* |Gender = Female |Age = * 5-6 (Anime) * 7-8 |Birthday = April |Hair Color = Dark Blue |Eye Color = Magneta |Affiliations = * Unnamed Kindergarten * Sakurada Family |Occupation = * Student * Princess |Power = Soulmate |Status = Active |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older brother) * Kanade Sakurada (Older sister) * Akane Sakurada (Older sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Older sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Older brother) * Hikari Sakurada (Older sister) * Teru Sakurada (Older brother) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Uncles) |First Appearance (Manga) = * Chapter 1 (Cameo) * Chapter 7 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Aina Suzuki |Voice Eng = Kristin Sutton}} is the youngest daughter and child of the royal Sakurada family. As the youngest one, Shiori does not have a real desire to become king in the upcoming election for the nine Sakurada siblings to become the successor of their father, so she, therefore, helps her older brother Teru, who is the closest to her age and whom she worries about a lot, instead. She is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance Shiori is young girl with short, bobbed and straight dark blue hair, with a piece of hair tied into a small ponytail at the side with a purple twin bead hairband. She also has a strand of hair hanging between her eyes. Shiori has magenta-colored eyes, a fair and light complexion. She also strongly resembles her aunt Mina Shinonome when she was younger, color wise. Shiori is sometimes seen with her school uniform, which consists of a rose colored dress with a pink colored coat with white collar and buttons on top. She also wears white leggings and a pair of red colored converse. When at home, Shiori wears casual clothes, usually a white dress with dark pink in back and front, purple shorts with black shoes and white socks. When at parties and ceremonies, Shiori dresses more elegantly and wears dresses and sometimes her crown. Personality Shiori is a very quiet but kind girl who will, though sometimes having a straight or expressionless face, perk up a smile. Despite being the youngest of the nine, she is thoughtful, dependable and caring. She is also very mature for her age; taking responsibility for herself and helping her siblings with chores she is capable with doing. Her concern for her sister Akane far outweighed any concern she might have harbored for herself, shown in episode seven. Shiori cares deeply for her brother Teru and worries about him very much, and she therefore follows him around a lot. She is very soft-spoken, level-headed and calm, in contrast to her brother, to which she often helps him in the campaign. She is also very polite as she addresses her older siblings with honorifics. Shiori has a keen eye and will recognize her siblings despite them being disguised unlike Teru. She will also observe everybody and sometimes "scrutinize" people. In her own way, she’s able to show her concern for her siblings. When communicating with other things, Shiori exhibits a polite and caring manner, even with animals, objects and fruits. She sometimes talks with chairs and tables and how hard it is with people sitting and putting warm things on them. In episode five, Shiori didn't want to smash a watermelon when they were playing a game at the beach. Shiori felt bad for the watermelon, and after voicing her concern, it split into perfect slices for her. Despite being quite smart and mature for her age, Shiori's behavior is that of a normal child, as she displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations and so on. She also seems to have a close attachment to her parents. Plot Shiori is the youngest daughter and child of the king, Souichirou Sakurada, and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada. She is a 5-6 year old girl who attends kindergarten at the beginning of the series. In the royal campaign, Shiori does not campaign or do anything that will make her ranks go higher, so she therefore only helps Teru with campaigning and speeches. And although she is the youngest, the TV hosts said that it would be fun if Shiori became king. Despite not campaigning, she seems to fairly popular as she ranks quite high each time. After her older brother Shuu was elected as the king, it is seen that Shiori and Teru are studying at the castle and at the time same helping Shuu with his kingly duties. Power Shiori's power is called , which allows her to communicate with animals and even inanimate objects. She often uses this ability in everyday situations, where she talks to the Sakurada family's pet cat Borscht quite often, to see what he is thinking. She also talks with objects such as tables and chairs, even planes as well. When losing an item, Shiori tries to communicate with it so she can find it. Relationships Teru Sakurada Teru is older that Shiori by one year. Because they are the youngest in the family, the two have a very close bond that is stronger than Shiori's relationships with her other siblings. When Teru takes on an errand, Shiori feels she must accompany him, since she worries about his careless personality. Shiori cares deeply for her older brother, and vice-versa. Shiori is usually seen hanging around with Teru and playing with him. She also helps him in the election, writing speeches for him and helping with the speeches. Shiori looks up to her brother a lot, always thinking that his speeches are good, always encouraging him and claiming that he is the best and "number one" in her eyes. Kanade Sakurada Shiori and Kanade, as sisters, have a close relationship. This was further explored in episode 7. Shiori looks up to Kanade, seeing her as a kind, reliable older sister, and she also respects her, calling her "Kanade onee-sama". When Shiori, Kanade and a sick Akane were home alone, they spent a lot of time together; they cooked, bathed together and Kanade read stories for her younger sister. Kanade cares for Shiori and says that she is really kind and hopes she doesn't change. Akane Sakurada Shiori cares for Akane, especially seen in episode 7 when she was sick with a cold. Also, when Akane and Kanade was having an argument, Shiori gave Akane a kiss on the cheek for get to get better. Also, instead of having someone sleep beside her, Shiori pushes Kanade to stay beside Akane for the night. Borscht Shiori is the one who talked to Borscht when Akane asked why he always chewed on plastic bags. Also, sometimes Shiori is seen to know what Borscht says, even though nobody notices (including Borscht), and sometimes Borscht says slightly offending things (though indirectly), and because of this, Shiori doesn't tell anyone, claiming that she can't tell the anyone. Gallery shiori-anime2.jpg|Shiori's anime character design shiori-ending.jpg shiori2.png shiori-power.jpg|Shiori using her ability, trying to find the shop list. shiori and teru.jpg shiori-kiss.gif|Shiori kisses Akane to get better shiori3.jpg|Shiori talking with Borscht shiori4.png|Shiori making a grave for the watermelon she smashed. shiori5.jpg Trivia * The name "Shiori" means "bookmark" (栞). * In terms of appearance, Shiori is also quite similar to Kanade Sakurada. * The person Shiori looks up to isn't a king, but ''Snow White''. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sakurada Family